ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Doctor Who
Actors: The Doctor: Series 1: Episode 1: Numb Blood - Monsters/Aliens: The Dumbskulls The Doctor meets Lillie and Howard, who go to the High School the Doctor teaches at. Both Lillie and Howard are 16. Meanwhile, the dumbskulls drain people of their intelligence. Episode 2: A Shot in the Dark - Monsters/Aliens: The Eaters of Light As the Doctor and their new friends investigate a forest with Agatha and John, the Doctor gets attacked by the Eaters of Light that roam the forest. Can the Doctor's new friends save them in time? Episode 3: Castle of the Weeping Angels - Monsters/Aliens: The Weeping Angels The Doctor takes Lillie and Howard to Torquay Abbey, until them and some other tourists are trapped inside, and under attack by the Weeping Angels. Episode 4: Poisoned Safety - Monsters/Aliens: The Serpents, Serpensortia, Judoon, The Peaceful Inventors As The Doctor meets Elio, Lillie and Howard's friend, they are taken to Inventia, where a segregation of Serpent People and Inventors is going underway. The TARDIS team meet the most wanted Serpent, Serpensortia, as the Judoon undergo with the erradication of the Serpents! Episode 5: A Cure for Peace - Monsters/Aliens: The Serpents, Serpensortia, Judoon, The Peaceful Inventors The Doctor must stop a rebellion and an onslaught, but is it too late for everyone, and can the Judoon be persuaded so easily? Episode 6: Offworld - Monsters/Aliens: The Spectraltooth Lillie's mother is taken to Traken, and the TARDIS team must rescue her from The Spectraltooth, a creature which has been long buried on Traken, and guarded by Melkur until The Master awoke it (The Keeper of Traken). Episode 7: The Train that Never Was - Monsters/Aliens: The Dark Horde Elio and Lillie board a train in the London Underground until the train becomes empty and the Dark Horde scavange the train. To survive, Elio and Lillie must save themselves without the Doctor being there. Episode 8: Day of the Ice Warriors - Monster/Aliens: Ice Warriors On the surface of Saturn, a Spacecraft is found in the year 3012, and as the Doctor and Howard arrive, a group of Ice Warriors awaken. Episode 9: Blood of the Haemovores - Monsters/Aliens: Haemovores As the Doctor takes Lillie and Elio to an abandoned church in Ireland, the TARDIS team soon realise that the bodies of the dead are rising, and being converted into Haemovores! Episode 10: Invasion from the Future - Monsters/Aliens: Cybermen The Doctor takes Howard, Elio and Lillie to Epelog, in the year 5155, but their visit is short-lived of awe when a group of Cybermen arrive, but why did they choose to come here? Episode 11: The Battle for Gallifrey - Monsters/Aliens: Time Lords, Valeyard, Sontarans, Daleks, the Master As The Doctor attempts to take Lillie, Elio and Howard to the planet of Barcelona, the Doctor is summoned home once more in a desperate plee from the Time Lords. The Doctor must seek help from multiple old friends and allies to discover where Gallifrey is, asking The Shadow Proclamation, the Malvadoriun, and even River Song. Eventually, the Doctor finds Gallifrey, and feels nostalgic as they return home. The Doctor soon is told that a group of Daleks and Sontarans are coming to Gallifrey, after locating it, and seeking the most dangerous weapon in the universe. As the Doctor tries to stop them from coming, the TARDIS Team find a woman in the control room, who is revealed to be the Master, who goes by the name of Moon. Episode 12: The Girl of Hope - Monster/Aliens: Time Lords, Valeyard, Sontarans, Daleks, Neural Beasts